


For Luck

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, aokise - Freeform, atsu fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luck has a way of paying off in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for ohbirds and simplyfx's AoKise fic contest on Tumblr.
> 
> -H

Everything always came easy for Aomine Daiki when it came to basketball. But with academics, not so much. He had failed his few first rounds of practice exams and even with as much studying he did, the countless hours he spent with Satsuki going over her notes and lecture books, it still hadn't been enough. 

Kise had offered to help, though Aomine wasn't sure how much that would make a difference either, considering Kise's grades weren't much better than his.

"College is stupid anyway. I've taken these goddamn practice tests for the entrance exams three times and each time I've failed. Maybe I should just give up."

"The test tomorrow will be different! I believe in Aominecchi! Besides, if you give up, how are we supposed to get into the same college?!" Kise asked, his signature pout forming. Suddenly his face lit up and he leaned over the table littered with books and paper, his warm lips pressed against the ace's. 

Aomine's eyes went wide. He stumbled back, knocking his chair to the ground in a loud crash. "What the hell was that?!"

"For luck?" came Kise's reply, golden eyes all innocence as he paired the answer with a casual shrug. "People kiss for luck all the time, right? I thought I'd try it!"

"For lu-- how the hell is that supposed to help?!"

"Silly Aominecchi! Just take the luck and stop asking so many questions!"

"But you kissed me!"

"For luck!" Kise's cheeks flared, the crimson spreading right up to the tips of his ears. "Just for luck, okay?"

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I could always do it again? Make you luckier?" Kise teased, his face still flushed as he braced himself on his forearms. He gave a suggestive wiggle of his brows and for a moment, Aomine was tempted to let him do what he wanted.

Kise's lips puckered in that exaggerated way that made Aomine laugh. He felt his own face warm and he turned away, eyes rolling at the offer. "Don't be an idiot. I better pass this test tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

Kise's first shoot for the largest fashion magazine in Japan was more than a little nerve wracking. Even Aomine's reassurances that Kise's pretty face would make people fall over themselves did nothing to keep his nerves at bay. 

"What are you so worried about? You got this in the bag. It's not like it's the first photo shoot you've ever had, right? Baka Kise. You worry too much." Aomine leaned over the edge of the bed and prodded the side of Kise's head with the tip of his index finger, notebook propped open during one of their many study sessions. 

"It's not the same!" Kise whined, his voice wavering as his hands wrung together. "This could be my shot at the international market. Aominecchi wouldn't understand."

And suddenly Kise found a pair of lips against his own, tentative at first but relaxing for a brief second before Aomine pulled away. The surprise behind those cobalt eyes mirrored Kise's. Aomine cleared his throat, the sound breaking the awkward silence.

"You--"

"For luck." And as though nothing happened, Aomine went back to the notes in front of him.

"Oh... r-right..." Kise pressed a pale finger to his lips, golden gaze trained on Aomine with a mixture of surprise and confusion. He went back to his own studying, attempting to hide a smile and pretending he hadn't caught the faint splash of color across Aomine's cheeks. 

 

* * *

 

Soon enough, after a successful track record, the kisses became a regular occurrence. Without fail, before every test, Aomine would show up at Kise's off-campus apartment, dark blue eyes expectant before he stepped inside without a word. Kise, in turn, would show up at Aomine's dorm room the night before every photo shoot, a knowing smile spread wide across his face before his lips found a matching pair. 

Though Kise really had started it all with the intent of bringing the ace some much needed luck, he couldn't say that he hadn't grown used to the late night visits. And the more often they happened, the more he found that he began craving them even when there wasn't a particular reason for them to be given. 

By the time the end of the year rolled around, Kise realized too late that it wasn't just the good luck kisses he craved, but Aomine himself. He was addicted and the only problem was that he was fairly certain he was the only one. 

"You're sulking."

"Huh?" Kise turned toward Aomine and tilted his head in confusion. They both had final exams the next day and as usual, they were in Kise's apartment, sprawled out on his bed, intent on cramming the whole night through. Though, in all honesty, there was more kissing (and sulking from Kise) than any actual studying. 

"Sulking? That's my area of expertise. What the hell's gotten into you? You've been that way the last couple of weeks."

"I'm not sulking!" He huffed at the accusation and pretended to be engrossed in the notes spread out in front of him. 

"You worried about passing? 'Cause if you are, you know what we can do about that..." 

The mischievous glint in Aomine's eyes made Kise's chest tighten. Why did he have to be so stupidly attractive? The errant thought made him sigh in frustration. He palmed Aomine's face in an attempt to playfully push his face away. A familiar heat stung behind Kise's lids and he moved to get off the bed so Aomine couldn't see. "Don't you think we've done enough of that already? Aominecchi's so mean. Stop distracting me when we're supposed to be studying."

"We needed the luck, right? Shit's been lucky all year; can't see why we'd risk it right before finals."

"Right." Another sigh escaped as he purposely averted his gaze, careful to keep from looking directly at Aomine. "Of course. Aominecchi's right."

"What the fuck's your deal, Ryouta? You don't wanna kiss me? Is that it?" There was a hint of anger in Aomine's voice and for a moment, Kise felt guilty that he couldn't just go along with it. After all, he was the one that started it everything.

"I didn't say th--"

"Then what? You know, I thought after doing this shit all year, I thought maybe, I don't know,  _maybe_  this was something else. Guess joke's on me, right?"

"What? No, that's not it! Aominecchi doesn't know what he's talking about!" Kise felt the tears brimming. "Wait-- did you want it to be something else?"

_Don't cry. He'll just make fun of me if I cry._

"...maybe." Aomine's expression deadpanned.

"I thought you'd want to stop after finals were done. There's a whole summer before next semester starts. You might find someone you like kissing better. Or someone who was luckier or--"

Aomine sighed, eyes rolling before he leaned over and planted one right on Kise's mouth. "You really are an idiot," he mumbled when he finally pulled away. "It's just you. I swear, you're even denser than me sometimes. Christ."

"But--"

"But nothing. I thought I'd keep you around a little bit longer. That is, if you wanna stick around." Aomine cracked a smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way that made Kise's insides swarm with butterflies. "Y'know, for luck."

"Yeah," Kise mumbled before he kissed Aomine again, cheeks warm as he echoed the sentiment. "For luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
